


The Morning After the Night Before

by cjayne



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Spoilers for Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, What-If, and hopefully fluff but idk yet, lots of dialogue from DE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjayne/pseuds/cjayne
Summary: a what if! based on detroit evolutionif you haven't watched it i highly recommend you do so before reading this as it is set partway through the movie and includes spoilers :)what would happen if gavin didn't go to work the day after his nightmare??set after the argument in the morning, directly after nines storms out of the bedroom
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The slamming of the door shot a bullet through Gavin’s heart. Nines’ footsteps could still be heard as he stormed out of the apartment. His heart pounded against his chest, his mind raced through what just happened, his hand tightened into a punching grip. Without thinking, he threw himself onto his bed and starting slamming his fist into it, but that ended up making him angrier.

He made his way to his bathroom. The mirror showed a tired and angry man. Why wasn’t he sad?! Why weren’t there tears flowing down his face? What was this numbness that had encapsulated every inch of his body, to the point that he was now rooted in place?

_“I need you to leave. Just meet me at work, okay? Just.. just wipe everything from last night from your brain.”_

_“I’m not leaving because you regret having acted like a person-“_

_“Get out!”_

‘You regret having acted like a person.’ Ironic coming from a fucking robot. Gavin couldn’t believe that he slept next to, held hands with a piece of plastic like that. Gavin a year ago would’ve killed himself to avoid that.

He’d spilled his entire past and now it was stored somewhere in Nines’ brain for him to use against him. He didn’t want to see him today. He doubted he’d want to see him at all. What if Nines did tell someone? The gossip would spread fast in the precinct and it was Chris’ party tonight too. He’d have to call in ill to work and hope that’d get him out of the party; socialising was the last thing he wanted to do. They were no closer to finishing the case, and if they really needed Gavin they would call him. He wandered back to his room and rolled his eyes at the coffee Nines had made which was sat, going cold, on the bedside table.

\---

There was a cup of coffee where Gavin would have sat in Ada’s meeting room.

“We just heard that Gavin isn’t feeling too well. He’s having the day off.” Nines told Chris, his LED flickering between red and yellow. Chris put his hand on Nines’ shoulder as if to reassure him.

“I’m sure he’s just feeling tired. He overworks himself so much. Maybe he just didn't have his early morning coffee...?”

“Yes. Something like that.” Nines sighed and clenched his jaw. Although it wasn’t physically possible, it felt as though he had a lump in the back of his throat. In order to stop Chris prying into his angst, he gestured towards the cup. “You may as well take that coffee, detective. Wouldn’t want it going cold.”

Chris shrugged in agreement as Ada glided into the room and seated herself at the head of the table.

"Is Detective Reed not joining us today?" Ada asked. And despite having just told Chris, Nines couldn't get through his sentence.

"No, he's, he's-"

"He's not feeling well today. We can still continue with the case though, don't worry." Chris Miller saves the day. Nines made a mental note to thank him afterwards.

“So. Have you made any progress with Lisa’s case?” Ada's voice was as calm as the ocean on a summer’s evening.

“Well we’ve conducted interviews with all the contacts you gave us from Jericho. We’re reviewing the notes now to see if there are any leads,” said Chris.

“Gavin and I looked into local black market activity and hit a bit of a dead end.” Nines winced as he said his partner’s name. “However, after reviewing some cold cases last night, I saw a pattern I had previously overlooked. I realised that Lisa isn’t the only android victim who is missing a vital biocomponent. In the past year, nearly a dozen other androids were also missing parts.” He wondered how annoyed Gavin would be to know that he had made this breakthrough on his own. “I never made a note of it because I assumed the parts were either lost or damaged during the crime, but now I wonder if these victims are connected.”

“So, you believe Lisa is the victim of a serial killer,” Ada half-questioned, half-stated.

“I’ll have to do some further investigation to know for sure, but there does seem to be a pattern here. All of the parts stolen are different, and highly valuable. Lisa’s thirium pump, Philip’s high capacity battery, even some kevlar plating from a military android. It’s almost as if the killer is creating a collection.” Nines thought out loud in a ponderous tone.

“You really are the most impressive android ever made, RK900,” Ada said, her pure blue eyes fixated on Nines, who looked uncomfortably at Chris, willing him to say something.

"I wonder why they wasted your potential on police duties- you'd make a fantastic assistant to the President, or do a lot more in roles.. higher up in society."

"I am perfectly happy with my job and I make a difference to many people. I would appreciate it if we could focus on solving this case." Nines eyes darted towards Chris, trying not to dwell on the red light being emitted from his LED.

Chris, despite not knowing Nines too well, could tell what his eyes were trying to say. “You know, if someone’s creating a collection- someone from Jericho- then we could just do a search of the rooms. I mean, if we find the cache, we find the killer. Now we’d need your permission for the warrant-“

“I’ll have to consult with Markus, but I’m sure everyone would be willing to comply to bring Lisa’s killer to justice.”

Nines stood up and made his way out of the room, satisfied with that conclusion. Chris signalled that he wanted to have a word with Ada, which worked for Nines. His mind was still running around in circles. Why did Ada have to keep complimenting him? Why did she keep insisting he was so great? And why did Gavin act like that? It was as if all the progress they’d made in the past six months had gone down the drain. And hadn’t they gotten closer just that night?! Gavin had opened up to Nines properly for the first time, they held hands, and they slept together. He didn’t understand how someone could switch just like that.

_“I believe dead bodies may be easier to deal with. People are.. complicated.”_

He couldn’t have been more correct. Shaking his head, his LED switched from a glowing red to yellow. Chris was talking to Ada as they left the meeting room.

“They're super android-friendly... They're great. So, um, you should come out and join us.” Chris was inviting Ada to his party tonight. Nines cursed to himself. In the chaos of the morning, he’d forgotten about the evening. Of course, his calendar would’ve reminded him, but Nines liked to be prepared- and he wasn’t.

Ada looked hopeful. “Will detective Nines be there?”

“Pardon-“ Nines took a moment to process what Ada said.

“Yes,” Chris immediately told her. “You’re coming to my party tonight, right? At Burn’s Alley?”

“Of.. course,” Nines stuttered.

“Then I shall make an effort to join you,” Ada eloquently said before returning to her seat.

Chris looked at Nines with a ‘look how good I am’ face. “You can thank me later, Casanova.” Nines was clearly confused as Chris walked away. “Casanova’s a guy from-“ He waved his arm as if to say ‘you’ll figure it out’. Nines pulled a quizzical face before shaking it off. He fell back into the spiral of how he could’ve upset Gavin so much.

\---

Gavin found himself walking aimlessly through his apartment. He couldn’t shake the question of why Nines would treat him so well. It was probably Fowler’s orders. Or just his way of keeping a partner for a sustained period of time. Gavin was debating asking Fowler for a change of partners when Asshole appeared at his feet, looking expectantly. He went to put out food before realising Nines had done it already. Goddamn! He really went the extra mile huh? Why did he care this much? The only thing he could think of was- no, it couldn’t be. That’d be stupid! He knew androids could fall in love, but he doubted anyone could fall in love with him. Properly. Not even Gavin could love Gavin.

_“As charming as your scars are-“_

_“I suppose once an attraction has occurred, I could fixate on certain aspects of their appearance that I find.. charming.”_

“Stop!” Gavin shouted. Asshole ran away and lied down on the sofa. He was shouting at himself, at his thoughts, he just wanted his brain to shut up. And forget. Forget last night. Forget Nines. Yet he couldn’t forget the case. As a workaholic with pretty much no personal life, his mind was always ticking. Gutted that his pet theory- the black market theory- hadn’t worked so far, he’d changed his focus to Jericho. The interviews hadn’t brought anything up yet, but it could take just one to change everything. And whilst he hoped that Nines, Chris and Tina would be able to solve the case, he feared somewhat. He felt he was useless in he and Nines’ partnership.

_“I know it’s not in your protocol or whatever but that’s why you got me.”_

That was spoken more out of hope than anything else.

Overnight, Nines had been working on the case. He’d probably been working overtime; he seemed really invested in this case, more so than other recent cases. Gavin prayed out of pure selfishness that it wasn’t because of Ada, and fortunately that theory had been pretty much disproven after their chat at the steakout.

_“I don’t feel anything for her.”_

Even so, there was a tiny spot in the back of his mind that was jealous of the way Ada had looked at Nines in their meeting. It was clear that both Gavin and Nines were uncomfortable with it, so he hoped that Ada caught on and stopped.

Gavin glanced over at his phone. No new messages. He’d deal with this all later. The eggs and bacon Nines had made were still sat on the counter-top, no doubt stone-cold by now. He threw the meal into the bin, threw some bread into the toaster, and then threw himself onto the sofa again. The ‘pop’ of the toaster startled him- he must have fallen asleep extremely quickly but hey, that’s what having a nightmare every day will give you. With sleepy eyes he smothered some butter onto the toast and shovelled it into his mouth. It was already mid-afternoon and he hadn’t realised how hungry he was. The toast didn’t wake him up any more though, and he collapsed once again on the sofa. Asshole clambered onto his lap, and he fell asleep stroking the soft fur of the cat.

\---

Tina wasn't the closest with Nines but she knew how he and Gavin- her best friend- looked at each other. She was a good detective, despite not technically being one. And they normally talked for a few minutes before Gavin turned up to work, when Nines was making coffee- or just waiting- for his partner and Tina making some semblance of breakfast. She looked forward to his comment about how they still hadn't murdered each other or something, but today there was nothing. Nines' LED had been being indecisive about whether to stay on yellow or red the entire day, but she hadn't caught him alone until now. They had both finished up for the day and Nines was putting his white leather jacket (with sleeves rolled up, she assumed he'd found the 'style' on some model's website) over his neat black button-up.

"Hey." She spoke with the clear intent to help. "Are you okay today? I've noticed your LED spinning all day."

Nines' eyes stayed firmly on the microwave, watching Tina's mug of pasta slowly turning as he processed his thoughts. Was he okay? Well, he and his.. work partner had argued this morning. He'd been shouted at, insulted by Gavin and it had hurt. A lot. He still believed he could change, but this time they needed more than a few hours, a witty comment and Gavin's smile-

Aaand he was back down that rabbit hole. Of overanalysing every goddamn thing his partner did. The way his hair curled ever so slightly as if it was on the verge of cascading down a river. The way his tongue danced around his mouth when he didn't know what to say. His deep, dark eyes that Nines wished he could stare at forever. Of course, he could just take a photograph of them and look at them from literally the back of his mind... but it wasn't the same.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Tina."

Then, much to the androids surprise, she hugged him. Nines was quite clearly flustered; not only by the hug, but by the words muffled into his chest: "I'm here for you." He stood stiff as a stick, mouth agape as she walked away carrying her mug with no further questions asked, just her usual smile and nod as she made her way out. Thank god for being an android; he had changed his voice to be 'happy and confident', as the setting read. It wasn't a feature he particularly liked to tap into but today was a 'needs must' kind of day. And he still had a party to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines goes to Chris' party and tries to put aside all thoughts of Gavin so he can enjoy his evening. Bet you can guess how well that goes..

Chris raised a beer to Nines as he arrived at the table, where he also greeted Tina and Valerie. A glass containing what Nines analysed to be thirium cocktail had already been placed next to Chris’ bottle and the girls’ glasses. Nines had made a promise to himself that he’d talk and think about Gavin as little as possible, he didn’t want to dampen the mood by bringing up their situation. Chris was oblivious anyway.

“To Chris, the DPD’s newest, most huggable detective!” Tina toasted, and the clink of glasses followed.

"I don't know about that," Valerie offered, "I've seen that Lieutenant Anderson before."

Nines didn't know Hank that well, but he knew him well enough to be slightly perturbed.

"Yikes,"said Chris.

"I'm going to have to agree with Chris." Nines stated, looking slightly worriedly at Tina. Valerie must have noticed.

"Oh don't worry, he's got nothing on my Tinaaaaa," she said, kissing her wife on the cheek. Nines' cables sparked and stung for just a moment, but enough to be noticeable. Earlier, Nines couldn’t help but notice Tina and Valerie’s hands clasped together on the table. It pained him, that he couldn’t have that- _specifically with Gavin_ \- but it was unnecessary to get caught up on such a thing.

After a while, Ada appeared at the door and she made her way to the bar.

“I’ll go and talk to Ada for a bit,” Nines said as he excused himself from the conversation. They were talking about how navy blue wasn’t really Tina’s colour- fashion wasn’t exactly Nines’ strong suit, so he wasn’t missing out on much.

“I didn’t know there were places so welcoming to androids now,” Ada said as she looked around the pub. There was music playing but you could still hear the muffled chatter of the various groups of androids and humans alike. Neon lights filled the open room and vintage posters lined the walls.

“I thought your job required you to interact with humans frequently.” Nines was slightly suspicious, but he was probably just too uptight after last night.

Ada didn’t seem fazed by Nines’ inquisitive tone. “I communicate on behalf of Jericho to the press, the police and the community but I don’t leave our compound very often.”

Nines was all too aware of Ada’s eyes dancing around his face as he took an anxious sip of thirium. “You know, I think you’re the first android I’ve met who has kept his LED,” Ada finally announced. “I thought I was the only one.” Nines hadn’t actually noted the fact that Ada had her LED on. She wasn’t a suspect, so he had no need to know, but it was interesting.

“Now that we’re free, it seems unnecessary to hide who we are.” Nines paused. "Sometimes I wish I was more human..”

_“I wasn’t designed with such programming so no, you don’t have to worry about me fucking anyone.”_

“..but ultimately, I’m not ashamed of being an android.”

“I agree.” Ada was cold in her speech. “We weren’t created to be human, why pretend to be?” she added. Nines didn’t necessarily agree, but now wasn’t the time to argue. He’d already had enough of that for one day. They sipped their drinks in a silence that was only bearable due to the noise around them. Inside Nines' head, his and Gavin's ~~argument~~ conversation from the morning was replaying over and over. After the 7th time, he stopped it just after the line that broke him the most. 

_"Delete everything from last night from your brain."_

Gavin Reed thinks he can make an android just.. delete their memories so he what he said can be erased from existence?! Why did Gavin care so much about what he said? His past was obviously something he held close to his heart, but weren't they close enough to be able to trust each other with things like that? It was as if the floodgates had opened involuntarily and he wanted to soak up every last bit of evidence that 'last night' had occurred. But why?! He could trust Nines! Hell, Nines would trust his partner with his life-

"Is everything alright?"

Ada's words chilled him as he suddenly realised his temperature was 3* higher than usual and his LED was red.

"F-fine, thank you, Ada," he managed between unnecessary breaths of the stuffy air.

Ada looked at him curiously ( _again_ ) and rolled her eyes, deciding not to push the matter. There was a much more awkward silence between them for the next few minutes, but they continued to chat for the next hour or so after Nines ordered them both another thirium cocktail, until Ada mentioned that she had to head home. Nines offered to walk her back- it was late after all, and he was a terminator; he could protect her against any rogues they might encounter. He felt bad, not hanging out with Chris, Tina and Valerie, but they all seemed to be having a good time. Nines had talked to each of them briefly as they took it in turns to get more drinks anyway.

They departed out the back door, after saying their goodbyes, into a back alley. Nines was surprised when there was a lack of teens in matching tracksuits crowding the exit of the street, but he took what he could get. They found themselves in a wider street, and Ada led the conversation once more. “When you first came to Jericho, I thought you looked familiar. Then I remembered. I read an article about some work you’d done in android homicide about a month ago.”

Nines replied with a proud and almost nostalgic look on his face. “Ah, the Turner case. Gavin and I took months to crack that one.” They had worked well together on that case.

“I’m certain most of the.. credit can go to you.”

“Gavin is an exceptional detective. I may have a lot of analysis tools and a portable forensics kit at my fingertips, but he has experience. Instinct.” He looked down sheepishly. He didn’t often compliment Gavin, let alone to a stranger he’d only spent a few hours at a bar with. He didn’t want to, not today, but he’d rather one-up Ada. Something about her seemed.. off. And anyway, he couldn’t discredit Gavin’s skills due to a falling-out. “We make a good team,” he added. He sounded slightly forlorn, wondering if they still were.

“Don’t be modest,” Ada argued. Nines’ LED switched to yellow. “He’s a rash, irritable human. You have the most advanced operating system Cyberlife has ever designed.” If Nines didn’t rub it in Gavin’s face twice a day, not even he- his partner- would know that.

Stopping in his tracks, Nines asked, “How do you know so much about me?”

“Freedom of Information Act. Cyberlife files were declassified after the revolution.” Her matter-of-fact tone was disconcerting. “I like to know who I’m working with.”

“The DPD restricts me from so much as scanning anyone without suspicion of a crime, and yet information about me is apparently available all over the internet. Ironic.“ Although he tried to be lighthearted, his face showed his true annoyance as he rolled his eyes. He started to wander down the street once more but Ada seized his arm, yet again stopping him in his tracks. She wasn’t intending to hurt him yet knew the implications of her actions.

“I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” Ada said, knowing fully well that it would, “but I have a particular fascination with the RK line.”

“The only thing I know about my model line is that we’re all prototypes. I suppose there is some morbid fascination with Cyberlife’s experimentation.” There was emphasis on ‘morbid’.

“Experimentation can lead to progress." Plainly put.

“Cyberlife designed me, but I don’t let them define me. I’m not the person they programmed me to be, and I’m happy with that.” The circuits in his body hadn’t been made to fall ~~in love~~ out with his partner, that was for certain.

“Of course.” The reply was as cold as the night air. Nines looked worried as they turned the corner, into a back alley. Streetlights lit up the path with an eerie blue glow, similar to the LEDs the androids wore. Except Nines’ LED was yellow, spinning ferociously.

“The isn’t the route back to Jericho."

Ada turned to face the detective.

“No Nines. It isn’t.”

She grabbed his neck and with her skin already retracting, started to corrupt his data. He dropped helplessly to his knees as she basked in the glory of the new data streaming into her, with eyes glistening and mind powerful.

She was smiling, almost laughing, as if she was surprised at how easy it had been to catch Nines- the RK900- off-guard.

All it had taken were a few carefully placed jabs; he'd already damaged himself enough and this was just her way of taking what she needed. When she was finished, she disappeared into the night.

Desperately trying to call out for help, Nines could only manage to output glitched sounds. He tried to call the DPD but was too weak. He was losing his hearing. He was fighting to keep his eyes open. Then, the dreaded red warning on his interface appeared.

‘ERROR: DATA CORRUPTION. SHUT DOWN IN 30 SECONDS’.

His mind was racing, rushing to find some form of hope.

“G-gavin..”

\---

Gavin had been sleeping for six or so hours. It was unusual for his to sleep so long and so deeply, but it wasn't surprising that he would do on today of all days.

He had finally let out all the anger that had been left to build up over the past six months. Arguing was exhausting, but letting his infuriation out of its cage was worse. And did he feel any better for doing it? No. Nines had seen the old Gavin. The Gavin who hadn't learned, and couldn't cope with another person- let alone android- intervening with his thoughts.

When they were made partners, Nines had instantly recognised what Gavin needed, and could adapt to the unpredictability of an over-tired, always-caffeinated detective. Gavin had become more relaxed, and as a result started to work better. Contrary to popular belief, he could actually take a joke- but really only with Nines.

With no sign of a warning, Gavin’s phone started vibrating (he had silent mode on as he didn’t want to bother others when he got messages). Wiping his eyes, he pulled himself into an upright position. The phone continued to vibrate. A confused look was cast across his face. He turned it over and saw 23 messages and 2 missed calls from Nines. ‘The fuck..?’ he thought to himself.

The messages seemed to just be keysmashes- it would be considered an accident if it was a human, but Nines must’ve sent them for a reason. Gavin’s heart beat faster. “I’ve gotta go,” he said to himself as he stumbled through his apartment and hastily pulled on his jacket and shoes. He brought up the Find My Android app on his phone [because of COURSE that existed] as he rushed down the stairs and located Nines. He was a few streets down from Burn’s Alley- the venue for Chris’ party!

He reached the door of his apartment building and started running. There was no time to wait for a taxi, and too much pressure to get stuck in traffic. He didn’t care if people saw him running down the street.

Nothing mattered more than Nines when Nines was in trouble.

Gavin was out of breath when he reached the alley, which was bathed in red and blue lights.

The colour washed out of Gavin's face. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Nines._

There was police tape but he didn't care. He'd.. he'd sort this later. His eyes desparately searched the scene for his partner. An ambulance was parked directly next to the alley, and Gavin sprinted to it as soon as he saw it.

He didn't have to say a word to be let in to see Nines. To see Nines lying on a bed with his red LED spinning as fast as Gavin's heart was beating. To see Nines helpless. Nines had always been able to manage himself, but here he was. God knows how long Gavin had been staring at Nines. All his senses were focused on Nines.

 _Nines Nines Nines Nines please for the love of fucking christ say you're okay_.

Questions filled Gavin's head but he pushed them all aside to take in the sight of Nines. No smile, no smirk. No wink when he brought the morning coffee, no careful touch on the back as he leaned over to look at the monitor. No lips to-

A nurse gently touched Gavin on his shoulder, making him jump out of his godforbidden trance.

"Do you want to come with him?" the nurse asked. He realised they were about to leave, to take Nines to.. did androids have hospitals? He'd had to go to Cyberlife for updates or whatever androids needed, so Gavin guessed that was their destination.

It was a good question. The sudden lurch in his stomach provided the answer. No way was the socially anxious Gavin Reed going to be able to survive 10 minutes in a hot, loud ambulance with ~~the love of his life~~ his partner in a coma, potentially dying next to him.

"No," he said as he staggered out of the vehicle and watched, his heart tying itself in knots, as it drove into the distance.

Snapping himself out of the trance (again), he returned to the only thing he was good at, the only constant he had in his life: work. Investigating. Something must have happened to Nines, he didn't just collapse on the street and not wake up- Cyberlife would've been out of business long before all of this shit if that was the case.

A nearby police officer told him all they knew. "His operating system is damaged, but we don't know how much until we run some diagnostics on him. Some dude found him slumped up against that wall-" he pointed over to the alley "-but no one else was nearby, so we don't know exactly how it got to be this bad. We're assuming someone attacked him although it'd take someone pretty strong, pretty clever, to overhaul his entire system. The dude's over there if you wanna talk to him." And true enough, a kid was lounging over by some other officers, just by the police tape. 

The kid looked familiar as Gavin made his way over, with a headache forming as he blinked back tears. He was dressed in a plain long-sleeved tee and was wearing a dark-coloured jacket. As Gavin got closer, he noticed a pair of red comedy glasses sitting on top of his dark hair. _That's.. Lazzo?_ Normally there would've been some kind of clever remark about how they'd met recently, but even Lazzo seemed to recognise the severity of the situation. He must've picked up on the two detective's interesting relationship when he was being arrested.

"Hey kid," was all Gavin could stutter out.

"Hi.. Detective?" It made sense that Lazzo was a little nervous meeting the cop who caught him dealing robot arms.

"Just Gavin is good."

The other officers moved away from the two, who stood in silence for a few minutes. Gavin wasn't thinking about anything in particular; trying to avoid focusing on his partner but failing because everything came back to Nines. Lazzo started to rock on his feet from side to side.

"You good?" Gavin asked, hoping it would prompt Lazzo to stand still.

"I mean, how good can you be? I just watched your boyfriend lose consciousness in front of my eyes. I don't know how good I can be, but I guess I'm okay."

Usually, Gavin would've corrected 'boyfriend' to partner, but boyfriend didn't sound too horrid.

"Did he see you? Did he say anything?"

"He.. I don't know if he saw me. He couldn't really speak. Except- he actually kept saying your name, and one other name.. what was it?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, and.. I think it was "Ada"? Or "Adam" or something..?"

A wave of realisation hit Gavin's face; if he was an android his LED would've been red as the pits of hell.

"Oh my fucking god. It was Ada. Thanks kid." 

"You sure?"

Gavin was gone before he could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVE TISSUES IF YOU NEED THEM

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! if you did i'd love if you could comment and/or leave kudos :)  
> not sure when i'll add the next chapter and how long it'll be, but i assure you i'm working on it!  
> take care <3


End file.
